Deadliest Fiction Wiki talk:Give Me an Opponent!
Let's Make this a Good System! Alright guys! Let's see if this works out. I'll make the first request: Who would be a good match for Napoleon's Grande Armee? Any ideas would be helpful! Thanks! The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 02:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Got it - the Uruk-Hai from Lord of the Rings. No seriously, these guys might have a fair chance. It might work out, who knows...? Or if you want to stick to reality battles, try the Confederate army, or if that seems too one-sided for ya, try the American Continental Army from the American Revolution. 22:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's funny, I'm actually going to do the Old guard vs. the stonewall brigade. Help! anyone have a good opponent for Hades frm God of war 3? How about Shang Tsung, since both have extensive magic, and consume souls? I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 16:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) How about Grim Reaper? You know, the connection being death? Your biggest fan, this is Stan. (talk) 10:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Need a metal enough opponent for... Eddie Riggs of Brutal Legend. He knows some slight magical powers, but also has strong melee weapons. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH4tG-6C7e8&feature=related PS: Excellent idea This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 13:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The Kombat gang (resolved) face the Kombat gang. 7 mortal kombat warriors selected to fight for good...or otherwise. The warriors are; Liu Kang Sub-zero Scorpion Kung Lao Raiden shang tsung Smoke ________________ They should fight the Street Fighter Gang! The warriors are: Ryu Chun-Li M. Bison Sagat Dhalsim Guile Blanka 22:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds easy. for the MK guys. Street fighters okay, but not tough, they don't fight freakin gods and sworcerers all the time. No I'll probably post pone that one. I say MK vs. Gotham's Gang Scarecrow Mr. Freeze Firefly Prometheus Poison Ivy Bane Killer Croc I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 02:31, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The montague family I want to do the montague family vs. someone who isn't the capulets. HELLO?????????????????Tyler D'Ambrosio 22:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Scarecrow and Darth Maul I'd like to feature Scarecrow and Darth Maul in a fight (not against each other and both have a separate match) but am not sure who to pit against them. But I would like to see another master of fear or psychopath to go against Scarecrow and someone with martial prowess to fight Maul. Death'sapprentice77 22:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Scarecrow should go against Lizard from Spider-Man: Both feed on fear and strive to create it in their foes, although Scarecrow goes about doing so with chemicals and Lizard does so with technology. 22:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I was going to have him (Scarecrow) face The Doctor from Yuyu Hakusho, in sort of a CvA Tribute type of match. If you're going to use him, I'll make teh article for you. As for Darth Maul, being one of Dooku's apprentices, he can also face a fellow sith apprentice, Assaj Ventress, who fights with two red sabers. Thanks for the suggestions, I haven't decided yet. And AN I'm don't think warriors from the same universe can go against one another, unless its a tourney and they happen to meet upDeath'sapprentice77 02:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC). Darth maul died in Episode 1. Assaj wasn't seen until the Cloen Wars (between Episode 2 and 3), not to mention they fought on teh same side. It's the same logic behind Jango vs. Cad You have a point there, but I'll wait until more suggestions come. Death'sapprentice77 23:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) An idea occured to me for Darth Maul I was thinking about putting Rinzler from the New Tron movie against him. I'll still need one for Scarecrow.Death'sapprentice77 01:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) 01:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Dorian, Glass and the Crash of the Titans Well yes, i present you with three, count them, three warriors. First up is the Ageless man, the enchanted painting and the deal of the soul. Im talking about the Immortal Sinner himself, Dorian Gray. First appearing in the novel 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde, he went on to feature in a number of movies, most named after the book with some being called 'Dorian' or 'Dorian Gray'. He was also seen in the League of extrodinary gentleman as an expert swordsman and yes, an immortal, who could heal himself within seconds having the damage effect the painting. he was ultimately defeated by a vampire who forced him to look 'death in the eye' as the curse of the Picture of Dorian Gray lifted and he died (as with the other movies, although the 2009 adaption made him look like a hero. i always preffered him as a hero. anyway). so yes, immortal, and an expert swordsman. Dorian Gray Next up is the evil ruler of the hilltop muesoleum and 'best mates with lord zarok'. Tall, clear and pointy, he is the Stain Glass Daemon. Almost impervious (contrary to real life glass) to weapons, he can only be killed by attacking his exposed stain glass heart which contains his soul. Whether it be spawning cages of deadly glass, throwing gruesome rays of shards at opponents, or shooting beams of glass out if his heart (machine gun-like), the stain glass daemon is a worthy opponent of sir dan, and by far my favourite boss. Long Glass, Sword like Claws included. Lastly is the evil mutants of wampa island created by Cortex, Uka Uka and N.Brio. bats, ellephants, rats, rinos, scorpians, gorillas, turtles, eels, and a sort of octopus/bagpipe thing. oh yes, im talkin about the Titans. we've got a cryokinetic rat, bone spike-ified hedgehog, lava combined turtle, overgrown bat, scorpian gorrila hybrid, flaming spikey shelled ellephant, pharoah looking snake, space suit wearing super skunk, a lizard electric eel spawn and a whole lot more. who can tame the mojo powered monsters? only more mojo. can you muster up the strength to find a warrior to face the titans? The Immortal Sinner, Glass Shard Killer and Mutated Hybrids. anyone got any ideas on who can possibly answer their call for battle? I have one for the titans. The godzilla team. Godzilla's allies joined together in a fight against the titans. The members are Godzilla, Mothra, Fire rodan, King ceaser, Angerius, Gorosaurus,Baragon and Jet jaguar. Or alternativly the godzilla villians. The members for that are Mecha godzilla, Krstalyak, King ghidorah, Megladon, Kamacurius, Zilla, Gigan and Destroyah. Hope this helps Wassboss 20:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I cant use them sadly, they are too few in number and too huge in general. most of the Titans are about 3 metres tall, with some averaging 2 meters and some as large as about 6 metres. but there are hundreds of them, 50 or so different species. id need something roughly that size and number Hook and Ewoks OK, I got two warriors that I would like to use in a fight that have no one to fight. 1. Capt. James Hook from Peter Pan 2. The Ewoks from Star Wars Good luck guys! Standard fantasy enemies Maybe the Trolls from Kameo elements of power. Death'sapprentice77 03:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I've actually already got something, but thanks anyway. -LeoLab 04:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Me and Kevlar Kevlarninja and I are going to use Sun-Tzu, the Great commanding warrior, against another team of two who have another warrior commander. (I'm Guessing FTS and AN are gonna step forward, it's just a guess since they like to cooperate.) But we'd like to have an unlikely couple fight us. Another ANCIENT Commander who actually fought. Amites...... Tyler D'Ambrosio 17:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Opponent I need one for Eli off of The book of Eli Richard Starkey 22:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The Four Guardians I need a group of 4 opponents for the Four Guardians of the Mega Man Zero series. The 4 are, Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, and Hidden Phantom. I'd preferably like a group that's all related but if not I'd like the four to counter each of their abilities in some way. Death'sapprentice77 01:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Opponent for Hatfield/McCoys I have had an interest for a battle that includes either the Hatfield or McCoy family, but I can't think of any other warring families of that era...weapons would include knives, pistols, repeating rifles and other things of the era. Any ideas? Affectos (talk) 14:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Villian worthy of Richtofen I've been really getting into the Zombies storyline of CoD, and now with Black Ops two coming round, I want to try to do a battle with someone against Richtofen. I know that somealready have been done, but I want to do one myself with him using pistols, submachine guns, and maybe a wonder weapon or two. Any ideas? 16:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello guys and gals. I am trying to find an Opponnent for Mughal War Elephant. Does anybody have a good idea as to what or who could be used as a good opponent? All the ideas I have had have been either obvious losers or obvious winners against the Mughal War Elephant. Pleas let me know. GSFB (talk) 03:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Mughal War Elephant Hello guys and gals. I am trying to find an Opponnent for Mughal War Elephant. Does anybody have a good idea as to what or who could be used as a good opponent? All the ideas I have had have been either obvious losers or obvious winners against the Mughal War Elephant. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Mughal_War_Elephant Pleas let me know. GSFB (talk) 03:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) The Didact Any good opponents for the Didact? Geomax ---- "Hell, it's about time" 18:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Good Opponent for Jean Vilain? Given the new page I uploaded on Jean Vilain, any ideas on who would make a good opponent for him? I know I've listed one already but then again I think that there are even more worthy opponents to face off against him - the question being who. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Heck, you can use my character in your battle. BattleGames1 (talk) 08:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Lusthog Squad I need an oppenent idea for Lusthog Squad, but I can't think of anyone. I would like it to be around Vietnam-era, but 80s and early 90s warriors could work as well. --BeastMan14 (talk) 03:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I need oponents for some warriors Please, I need oponents for Francisco Franco and Miguel Primo de Rivera, or they will be deleted, and also for Psycho DarthVader1997 (talk) 16:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Halt Hey, I want to make a battle involving halt O'Carrick but don't know a worthy fighter to face him. Any suggestions? Deathscoming (talk) 02:28, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The Aliens (Independence Day) My Covenant idea might go flop, so can any thing catch up to an Attacker? It is thought to go several hundred miles per hour.Prometheus5 (talk) 15:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Need new opponent. Altair was originally going to face the Hero of Kvatch but he's too powerful and now, I need a new opponent for Altair. Can someone help me?Weew1213 (talk) 14:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Mei Opponent? (Resolved) While I'm not planning this to be my next battle, I'm hoping to find an opponent for Mei from Overwatch (I have a thing for Ice after all to be honest. ^-^) Stocking Rose (talk) 03:12, June 14, 2016 (UTC) How about Mei vs Doomguy or Samantha Byrne of (gears of war) FilBox1011 (talk) 12:09, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know, I was hoping for something that got more freeze in em. Stocking Rose (talk) 04:27, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Bear with me here since I haven't played Overwatch and only skimmed through her bio from gamepedia.com, but perhaps Mr. Freeze? Rosecrans (talk) 04:33, June 14, 2016 (UTC)Rosecrans Maybe, They do got Freeze Ray after all. ^-^ Stocking Rose (talk) 04:34, June 14, 2016 (UTC) If ice vs ice you want mr. Freeze is the better opponent like Rosecrans said...FilBox1011 (talk) 12:50, June 14, 2016 (UTC) A Few Needed Ideas (Resolved) I need opponents for the following set of characters. Sorry if it seem too much. *Lu-Bu (Dynasty Warriors) *Lang (Legaia 2) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) *Angela (Seiken Densetsu 3) *Gargos or Eyedol (Killer Instinct) I would normally think Gargos and Eyedol would battle each other but it kinda hard to say since Gargos basiclly already beaten Eyedol before. Anyway, Hope there no rush to this. IceLoverMei (talk) 07:48, September 21, 2016 (UTC) A Halloween Idea (Resolved) Hey everyone. While I think Kratos and Gargos will sorta be a battle coming close in the same week as halloween, I think it better if I have something that really match. So what I need is an opponent for the Carnevil Monsters from the Midway Arcade Game, Carnevil. The Characters include: *Evil Marie from the Haunted House *Krampus from Rickety Town *Junior(Deaddy) from Freak Show *Umlaut the floating Clown Head *and the Main Final Boss himself, Ludwig von Tökkentäkker For gameplay of what it like and how they attack, This video might help. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd5hqn5ktyo (Sorry for Bad Quality, It the best I can find. Sub-Boss such as Hambone and Eyeclops are extremely optional since I don't want to add too much unless needed.) IceLoverMei (talk) 16:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Battles to end the World I am currently looking for a opponents for two warriors of the Warhammer Fantasy Battle fame: Archaon the Everchosen, the most powerful warrior of Chaos alive and Lord and bringer of the End Times, more info here http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Archaon Nagash, the first and greatest Necromancer to exist, the most powerful humen magic user in all time, and destroyer of Nehekhara, more info here http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Nagash 16:12, October 18, 2016 (UTC)Warl0rd13 Chris Walker I am looking for an opponent for Chris Walker from Outlast. I feel like Leatherface was a terrible opponent so I'm looking for a opponent idea that makes more sense. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pygmy_Hippo_2/Chris_Walker_vs._Leatherface This provides a rough outline of what Chris Walker can do but there's more such as night vision and enhanced senses as well as some intelligence feats and psychological issues that I forgot to mention. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 06:23, May 30, 2017 (UTC)